A Daemon's Wish
by Forevorlasting
Summary: Zylaes'ynn is a Lordessa of Chaos turned superhero. She goes to live on earth and joins the Young Justice Team under the alias Ironfang. Will she ever reveal what she really is, and will she ever truly be a part of the Team? Only my OCs belong to me. Reviews please! Supernatural Robin
1. The Beginning

**This is only my second fan fiction, so please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome, but please be nice! 3**

 **Disclaimer: No one on this site owns anything but their story and/or OCs. Is this really necessary?**

* * *

 _ **A Demon's Wish**_

Hello, my name is _Zylaes'ynn Phe'rueme-Daenzs_ , eldest child of _Infaerniûmm Aerisz-Ignísy_ and _Friígo'rr Gellue-Signypherr_. I am currently six years old, and my little brother _Cleryphrosus Aytsálii-Dygit'uzs_ is one year old. Our family lives in the northwest region on Daemonyume, the demonic planet.

Today, I have been given the assignment to teach my little brother how to summon a familiar to travel between dimensions. I myself do not have need of one, as the firstborn of an ice demon and a fire demon (the two major types), I am naturally a Greater Demon, and not a Witch Child, like most second born. I do, however, know the spell to summon a familiar in case I need assistance in battle, or with chores.

Cleryphrosus' ceaseless chatter about choosing his first planet to conquer annoys me. He will not even be able to leave the planet for another eight years, and will have to wait six more before he will be given that assignment.

"Cler, you're not even allowed to leave the planet yet, stop looking so far ahead!" I tell him. He only gets annoyed.

"Yeah, and you only have nine years before you turn fifteen, and then you'll regret not having chosen sooner." I smiled and rolled my eyes, but my insides flipped around.

I could hardly imagine myself taking over a planet, killing and enslaving billions of innocent beings… I shuddered inside. I feared my fifteenth birthday assignment, but no one could know that. I was already considered a disgrace for being too "soft".

"Quiet down now, Cler," I said to him as we neared a large clearing in the dense afternoon forest. " We have reached a suitable training ground."

"Ugh, Zyl, you are sooo boring!" He whines as we step into the clearing, directly across from each other. He seems annoyed, but is already reciting the spell under his breath, determined to get it right.

"Alright," I start. "First things first. Your familiar is a piece of your soul, and in order to call it out, you need to look inside yourself, and coax it out."

The spell itself was fairly simple. _Čito prohfe'erte stoláam aniíma intuus mïhi_. But it had to be repeated exactly the same each time, and the process could become quite painful.

But my brother was now the approximate equivalent of three hundred years on most planets, and he had trained hard in chaotic magic. He would be fine.

"Now, imagine your spirit in the form of an animal that represents you. What do you see in your mind's eye?" I asked. I was curious.

"I-I see an orange tabby cat with red eyes..." He said. Interesting…

He then asked me "What's yours?" I responded with pride. "Mine is a sleek black wolf with eyes the silver of the moon. She is quite beautiful."

"Pshht. Yours is nowhere as awesome as mine." He responded smugly. I took his challenge. "Well, then, _prove it_ "

Cleryphrosus began the chant. Repeating the verse over and over again, going faster and faster each time.

A brilliant red light began to glow inside him, while he sweated in concentration.

 _Čito prohfe'erte stoláam aniíma intuus mïhi_. Now, the glowing red orb was getting larger, and began taking the shape of a cat.

Suddenly, the cat leaped out of my brother, and lost it's glow. My brother sighed in relief, then looked towards his familiar expectantly.

I could see now that it was exactly how Cler had decribed it. An orange tabby tom with glowing red eyes, interesting...

"Congratulations, Cler. This will be your familiar from now on. You can use this to travel between dimensions when you're older."

"Why teach me to summon my familiar when I can't even use it yet?" Cleryphrosus whined. Sometimes I forgot he was only one year old, and still acted like a little kid.

"Because you can use it, Cler. To, you know, help you with stuff, like when Magestra and Magis give you chores to do." I replied. He brightenend up at the idea.

"Wait, you mean I can just get my familiar to do the chores for me?! How epic is that!"

Suddenly, his smile disapeared, replaced by a look of horror to something behind me.

I didn't even have time to turn around. Massive claws pierced the skin on my right arm, dragging down, leaving a path of agony with the newly formed wounds.

My arm blazed with what felt like the fires of Hell.

Another set of claws grabbed the left half of my face and tore upward. Everything after that was just a blur of agony.

Nothing hurt as much as Lunar Platinum, the only thing that can truly harm a daemon. And Lunar Platinum was found on the claws of a Lampad, spirit of the Underworld.

Cler yelled something as ran towards me. I couldn't hear it, I was already half unconsious, black filling my vision.

"Run, Cler!" I managed to get these two words out before black took over my vision, and the pain swept me away..


	2. Fed Up

**Disclaimer: My name is not DC, I don't own this stuff.**

 _ **A Daemon's Wish**_

I opened my eyes, and groggily sat up on a bed. I looked around, I and found that I was in my own room, a vast opening in the mountain palace where we lived.

My room was still as messy as ever, and the dark magenta walls were streaked with shimmering gold blood. My blood.

All my things were in the same place where I had left them when Cler and I had gone out, but it was like my vision was off somehow. Everything looked the same, yet something definitely wasn't right.

My mind was too fuzzy to think clearly though, so my vision would probably return to normal soon.

What had happened? I remembered Cler's horrified expression… Cler! Where was he?

I ran out of my room, ignoring the throbbing pain my head. "Cler?" I saw him in the hallway. He looked up at my voice.

"Zyl! I thought you would never wake up! Magestra and Magis wouldn't let me see you!" I frowned. My parents were cruel daemons. Well, actually they were pretty much like every other daemon out there…

I pulled back my long black hair from my face, and Cler gasped. "Zyl, your face!" What? My face contorted in confusion.

I ran over to the swimming pool, and peered over the edge at my distorted reflection. Where my left eye should have been, there were four massive scars that stretched from my cheekbone all the way up the left side of my face.

I was shaking. So this was what had caused everything to look funny. I was blind on one side.

"Zylaes'ynn Phe'rueme-Daenzs, why are you not in your room?" I heard the angry voice of my Magestra. "I was just talking to Cler, I…" I trailed off as my Magis walked up beside my Magestra.

The next few seconds were a blur. A whip was pulled from a belt. Cler gasped in pain, and I held in a scream as a stinging pain caused me to fall onto my knees. The whip had caught me in a sore spot, the gashes in my right arm that were still healing.

"Get back in your room, _weakling_." My Magis was angry, he always was when it came to me. They criticized me for being weak, useless, _pathetic_.

I ran back to my room, my headache was killing me.

Why was I considered weak? Well, when I was little, My Magestra would bring me beautiful creatures from the planets she conquered.

I would always cry when she forced me to torture and kill them. I would have to rip off their body parts, and set them aflame. I hated it.

The gruesome scenes of my doing were always too much for me to handle. Cler could do it, but I could tell it troubled him deeply.

I sat on my bed. Why were daemons so cruel? Why couldn't we just stick with one planet? These were questions that were always popping up in my head.

I walked over to my desk, and pressed a small button.

The wall opened up to reveal my training room. Punching bags filled with rock, and weights more than five hundred pounds were only a small bit of the vigorous training I had to do every day to live up to my parent's standards.

They told me that if I wanted to take over my aunt's rule over Daemonyume some day, I had to train, and follow every one of their orders.

I wasn't stupid, I knew my Magestra just wanted me to either give up the throne or die trying to be perfect so that she could rule in my place.

I got into a fighting stance beside the punching bag. I let all my anger out on it. I didn't care that my fists were bleeding, the golden blood staining the floor. I didn't care that I had already broken three punching bags and my right wrist.

Today, I had just lost an entire field of vision, and the worst part was, my parents had planned it all.

"I hate them! I hate them all!"

My parents had beaten me before, ever since I was little. I had gotten used to the feel of the pain, it still hurt, but it was nothing new.

The worst part was the murders I was forced to commit. My parents had named me Zylaes'ynn for a reason. It was a Daemonic word for Amber, which, on Daemonyume, meant Fury.

I didn't want to be furious, I didn't want to be evil. And I wasn't evil, not at heart. But I _was_ furious. And fed up as well.

My best friend G'lacíialys didn't go through the same things I did. Most young daemons didn't.

But, of course, I had to be the victim of abuse. It wasn't fair, nothing ever was. But sometimes, I thought to myself, _Why can't I be like other daemons? Why was_ I _cursed with having a soft heart?_

When I turned fifteen, I would have to take over a planet of my own, or be tortured, then killed. Even if I returned as a ghost, I would be a disgrace to my family. I already was.

Uggghhhhh... Why did everything have to be so _complicated_?


End file.
